Fin del Trabajo
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos permiten a Rouge terminar un trabajo que la esclavizaba desde hacía años por mantener un secreto. Por su parte, Knuckles lo descubre y decide encargarse de un nuevo trabajo...
1. Prólogo

Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow= Sonic Team  
demás personajes inventados= Tete-chin Spacestone  
  
Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad. Si alguien quiere usar alguno de los personajes inventados es suficiente con pedirme permiso a través del mail tete-chin@sonicrules.zzn.com y yo se lo daré muy agradecida.  
  
Como nota especial, le dedico este fanfic a Fairy, la animo a seguir escribiendo fanfics del universo Sonic y le agradezco su apoyo, espero que disfrutes tanto leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo. Advierto que es algo fuertecillo en tema y que tras el prólogo empieza la historia de verdad, siendo esto una introducción de cómo están las cosas antes de empezar todo. (¿Alguien lee estas cosas que se ponen antes del fanfic?)  
  
Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
  
Prólogo  
La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido, la oscuridad del apartamento comenzó a desaparecer ante la tenue luz del pasillo, Rouge entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero sin abrir las luces, todo estaba tan oscuro... aquello le agradaba, incluso encontraba molesto que por la ventana se colasen las parpadeantes luces de los bares. Hizo oídos sordos a la música de los vecinos de arriba que se mezclaba con el ruido de la calle, coches pasando, policía con sus sirenas, todo era molesto, pero al menos en aquella oscuridad se sentía segura, en su ambiente. Lentamente se empezó a despojar de sus ropas impregnadas del olor del tabaco, alcohol y sudor que se le había pegado en su trabajo, que por mucho que lo intentaba recordar, no sabía cuándo fue exactamente que entró ahí, a su modo de ver era aún muy niña e inexperta, aunque tenía sus 15 años cumplidos, ahora, tras 6 años en aquel sucio lugar, seguía sintiendo la misma repugnancia al olor que le quedaba pegado en su propia piel, el olor de otras pieles, olor a macho, aún podía sentir manos ardientes frotando su cuerpo, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas habían sido tan sólo esa noche, ¿cuántas manos la habían sobado? ¿cuántos labios la habían besado? lenguas que la recubrían dejando un rastro baboso semejante al de un caracol, rasgándola uñas extrañas, bandidos que la llamaban zorra, con un gran peso que la obligaba a seguir en aquel local de danzas obscenas donde caían sus prendas al ritmo de "Lady Mermelade", y con todos aquellos pensamientos, entre las sombras hizo una mueca de repugnancia seguida de tristeza y dolor interior, se apresuró a quitarse el resto de ropa y se metió en la ducha, lo que en teoría debía ser agua purificadora la notó como gotas de ácido en su piel.  
Salió de la ducha con el albornoz puesto y una pequeña toalla secando su pelo, el maquillaje había desaparecido y en su lugar había un rostro bello que demostraba no necesitarlo, todo a pesar de las lágrimas que había dejado caer confundiéndose con la ducha. Así se sentó en el sofá, restregando fuerte la toalla en su cabeza, con las piernas cruzadas, ligeramente abierto el albornoz, no esperaba visita, así que fue ella misma, despreocupada por su aspecto, pero algo llamó su atención, sobre la mesa, su libro favorito, a mitad de él había un separador, o eso parecía, puesto que era una foto, dudó ligeramente antes de cogerla, algo la impulsaba a ello, no era una foto antigua, pero sí gastada, la miró celosamente como si fuese lo único que le importase en ese repugnante mundo lleno de desdén hacia la gente como ella, eso la tranquilizaba, y entre aquella oscuridad comenzó a cantar, de forma distinta a como lo había estado haciendo en su trabajo, con sentimiento, su voz quebrada como la cantante original durante un concierto...  
"Y son las horas, donde las sombras se disipan, el dolor se detiene.  
Y son las horas, donde cuando el ser se vuelve invencible, la enfermedad se inclina.  
Sin embargo, si yo pudiera ver que un día fuera yo quien tu visitaras, y necesitara ahí tu aliento para vencer a la incertidumbre, encarcelar mi soledad..." --- (NdelA: traducción de "Pas le temps de vivre" de Mylene Farmer)  
En aquel momento, una imagen atravesó de improviso su mente, y ella se sobresaltó, no estaba pensando en el equidna rojo, sin embargo su mente había empezado a caminar sola, deteniéndose lo justo para murmurar «nunca más...»  
Las horas volaron, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, estrechando aquella fotografía contra su pecho, encogida, acongojada. La madrugada, sólo un leve murmullo del viento en la apagada ciudad, algún que otro coche regresando o saliendo, luces de neón aún encendidas, farolas parpadeantes, y un ligero olor a sangre en el ambiente, una sangre que goteaba al suelo del callejón bajo la ventana del piso de Rouge, un sonido tan bajo que sólo alguien como Rouge podía escuchar, eso la despertó. Curiosamente, aún con el albornoz y su pelo algo alborotado, se acercó a la ventana, parecía una pelea, intercambios de golpes con un claro vencedor, una figura que reconoció, el equidna rojo, sin ningún rasguño, con la única sangre salpicando su rostro y resbalando por su mejilla, sangre ajena en sus guantes. En el suelo varios atacantes heridos de gravedad, algunos con terror en sus rostros, otros enfurecidos por una humillante derrota, uno de ellos frente a Knuckles, arrodillado por no tenerse en pie, aunque sin querer darse por vencido; todos desarmados por el equidna, palos, botellas y alguna que otra arma de fuego, y de todas formas, vencidos. Knuckles alargó la mano hasta su oponente, esperando recibir algo, éste dudó en un primer momento, pero la mirada penetrante y decidida del equidna disipó sus pensamientos, entregándole un objeto brillante que guardaba con celosía, algo que Rouge reconoció como un fragmento de la Master Emerald. El equidna guardó su tesoro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Rouge estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, un saludo o simplemente llamar su atención, incluso le habría silbado, pero no se vio con fuerzas para ello, había tenido una semana fatal, y ese día en especial era cuando más deprimida se sentía, así que le dejó ir, a pesar de ello, Knuckles parecía algo inquieto, miraba de reojo a sus espaldas, sacudió su sombrero, como haciendo tiempo, y se lo puso ocultando su rostro, se empezó a impacientar, de manera que se dio la vuelta de forma un tanto brusca y fijó su vista a la ventana de Rouge.  
-¿Vas a decirme algo de una vez o me voy? llevo un rato sintiendo tu presencia...  
Rouge se sorprendió, pero aquello le hizo gracia, empezó a reír a medida que el equidna se acercaba a la ventana para no tener que gritar, ella hizo un ademán para que el equidna subiera, y él empezó a escalar mientras ella se colocaba coquetamente el albornoz, algo ruborizada por no llevar nada debajo.  
-A ver, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- Preguntó Rouge con una sonrisa, ahora era la de siempre.  
Knuckles entró al interior de la casa.  
-Ah, sí...- Comenzó la chica-murciélago con una, ahora, malévola sonrisa. -Tenías que haberme dado a mí la Master Emerald, seguro que a mí ni me la rompen ni me la roban...  
-¡Ya empiezas! si lo sé me voy sin decir nada...- Knuckles puso morros.  
Rouge le miró y empezó a reírse, era como un niño, a pesar de su aspecto de duro, su seriedad, su fuerza, aún era un niño en pleno crecimiento, explorando, descubriendo, eso la atrajo más todavía, se acercó al equidna, al no llevar sus botas de tacón, el equidna era bastante más alto que ella, y en ese año que había pasado el muchacho había crecido, le puso las manos en los hombros, obligándole a sentarse.  
-Quédate, me diviertes.- Rouge devoró con la mirada a Knuckles.  
Knuckles se apoyó con sus manos a su espalda, ni en sus sueños más libres había imaginado algo así, una Rouge desconocida estaba ante él, le aterraba sentir lo que sentía en ese momento, aquello no le podía hacer ningún bien, se estaba olvidando de su misión, y cuando Rouge apoyó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Knuckles, inclinándose ligeramente, dejando ver algo de su escote, sintió casi un paro cardíaco, mientras ella le limpiaba la sangre de la cara con su toalla. Rouge le miró, entrecerró los ojos y se elevó, se separó de él, no quería, estaba jugando con él como lo había hecho otras veces, pero siempre se detenía, lo dominaba y luego se echaba atrás, si él tomaba la iniciativa ella era quien le rechazaba. Comenzaron una conversación más amena, Rouge se cerró bien el albornoz, el juego había acabado, se sentó a su lado mientras hablaban, de todo y de nada, comentaban aficiones, aunque Knuckles quería sonsacar a toda costa qué la impulsaba a jugar con él, y no hacía más que fijarse en aquella foto que Rouge llevaba todo el rato en su mano, desgarrándose sus pensamientos en preguntas ¿sería de él? ¿de otro chico? y cuando se decidió a formularlas en voz alta, ella le evadió, se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó a canturrear de nuevo otro fragmento de la canción anterior:  
"Y son las horas, donde las notas se desatan, las lagrimas desaparecen.  
Y son las horas, donde, cuando la luna palidece, el ser se eterniza.  
Sin embargo, vago como una luz que el viento apaga, mis noches no tienen más párpados para aliviar, uno a uno mis miedos de no ser más que una..."  
Knuckles no lo entendió muy bien, viajaba de vez en cuando y conocía otras lenguas, pero aún así, le costó traducir aquellas palabras en francés, y su mirada se tornó dudosa, quizás algo infantil por querer descubrir algo que aún no entendía. Rouge le miró de nuevo, se elevó un poco de posición y abrazó a Knuckles, posando la cabeza del equidna entre sus brazos, cayendo el sombrero al suelo, apoyó su mejilla en la roja cabeza cerrando sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Knuckles estuvo a punto de aferrarse a su cintura y arrancarle el albornoz a mordiscos, pero se quedó quieto, era demasiado tímido, y por otra parte, no notaba aquel abrazo tan excitante como le había parecido en un principio, aquel cariño, aquella ternura, le recordaba a otros sentimientos, se vio a sí mismo cuando era más niño, uno de esos recuerdos de vagas imágenes, sin sonido, sólo sensaciones. Debía tener 2 años, eso no le era claro, pero aún permanecía en él el calor de un abrazo de una equidna que le sujetaba en brazos y le mecía tiernamente «mamá...» Entre sus recuerdos, Knuckles alcanzó a ver ligeramente la foto que ahora estaba sobre las piernas de Rouge, una figura, un murciélago, no sabía qué tiempo tenía la foto, foto que podía tener 1 año, unos meses, o quizás una década, no estaba seguro, lo que estaba claro era que el personaje de la foto era un niño, se parecía ligeramente a ella, ¿un hermano muerto? muchos habían perdido a sus familias, Sonic, Tails, Amy, él... con todo esto en mente, se fue relajando, cada vez más, su cabeza bajó ligeramente, de forma inconsciente, quedó sobre los pechos de Rouge, suavemente sobre ella, dormido como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, de una forma apacible.  
Ya se comenzaba a hacer de día, Knuckles abrió los ojos lentamente, con esa sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía, pero estaba solo, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, el albornoz estaba tirado, Rouge no estaba, sin saber por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento, salió por la misma ventana por la que entró, trepando hasta la terraza, definitivamente Rouge había estado muy rara la noche anterior, eso le preocupaba, por primera vez algo le importaba más que su absurda misión de proteger aquella esmeralda, siempre dejando de lado a todos para recoger sus pedazos, confiando en que sus amigos se las apañarían sin él, como si lo que recogiese en verdad fuesen los trozos de su corazón. Arriba, Rouge miraba cómo la claridad iba venciendo a la oscuridad, y en silencio, Knuckles pudo seguir escuchándola cantar con una voz propia de una cantante de soul, sin ser comparable a la original vocal de la canción.  
"No tengo tiempo para vivir, cuando se esfuma mi equilibrio.  
No tengo tiempo para vivir, ámame, entra en mí.  
Dime palabras que me vuelvan a embriagar, dime que la noche se enmascara.  
Tu vez, yo soy como la mar que se retira, de no tener cómo encontrarte más..."  
Knuckles no la dejó seguir, la cogió desprevenida por un hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta, llevaba su conjunto de trabajo de cuando se conocieron, ella se sorprendió al verle, al sentirle, cuando puso su otra mano en el otro hombro, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, Rouge le preguntó qué hacía, Knuckles dudó un poco.  
-No puedo dejar que lo hagas, no te prives de vivir, que te haya pasado algo malo en la vida no significa que...- Knuckles pensó un momento, parecía estar oyendo al propio Sonic diciendo aquello.  
Antes de que pudiese terminar, de que le dijese lo mucho que le importaba, Rouge estalló en carcajadas dejando al equidna perplejo.  
-¡¿Qué dices?! esta canción me gusta, pero no voy a privar al mundo de una tía que está de tan buen ver como yo sólo por un mal día...  
Knuckles la soltó, en verdad, nadie se vestiría así ni se maquillaría sólo para suicidarse, pero le parecía todo tan sospechoso...  
  
Cuando Knuckles le contó toda la historia a Sonic, la primera reacción de éste fue cachondearse de él.  
-¡Cómo te sigas riendo le voy a contar a todo el mundo que te pillé enrollándote con Amy!- Amenazó el equidna martirizado.  
A Sonic le recorrió una helada sensación al escucharle, recordaba aquello, hacía unos días, Knuckles fue a verle y a Sonic se le había olvidado que habían quedado, volvía al hotel, de ir al cine con Amy, y en un arrebato de pasión, mientras la besaba, lanzó la chaqueta de ella por los aires, sin saber dónde había caído siguieron abrazándose, comiéndose a besos, pero cuando empezó a desabrocharle el vestido, escuchó tras de sí un "ejem" y vieron que era Knuckles, había dejado la puerta entreabierta y el equidna había pasado, tenía la chaqueta sobre la cabeza, ya sabían dónde había caído... y Sonic maldijo aquel momento que por una vez conseguía que Amy le dejase avanzar más allá de los besos, la chica rosa iba a cumplir 15 años y eso le revolvía los pensamientos al adolescente de Sonic.  
-Vale, no te pico más... pero esto queda entre nosotros tres...- Dijo Sonic ruborizado.  
Amy rió también, en verdad a ella no le importaba que todos se enterasen de que Sonic y ella estuviesen juntos, por mucho que él insistiese en que estaría más segura mientras les creyesen separados.  
-Entonces ¿qué me aconsejas? ahora Rouge pensará que soy idiota...- Dijo Knuckles apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.  
-Nah, puede que piense que eres un cretino...- No pudo evitar bromear Sonic, aunque enseguida rectificó. -Digo yo que se sentirá halagada de que te hayas preocupado...  
Knuckles les miró, puede que tuviese razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal «soy un imbécil» pensaba para sus adentros, quería hacerle ver a Rouge que podía confiar en él, y sin embargo no hacía más que perder oportunidades y meter la pata, o se deshacía de su timidez o dejaba que Rouge jugase con él por siempre.  
-Mm... la verdad...- Comenzó a pensar en voz alta Amy. -Yo, cuando me encuentro mal, también canto, pero intento cantar algo alegre para animarme, a veces, si la pena es muy grande, si no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, las canciones son tristes... si necesito llorar las canto y me desahogo, Rouge tiene que tener una pena muy grande para cantar esa canción...  
Sonic se quedó con la mirada fija sobre Amy, nunca le había contado nada de aquello, y recordaba cómo cantaba ella en ocasiones cuando estaba triste, cuando estaban separados (en teoría), pero él la vigilaba a escondidas.  
"oh, mi héroe, tan lejos ahora, ¿volveré a ver tu sonrisa? el amor se fue lejos como la noche al día, ¿es un sueño que se desvanece?" --- (NdelA: traducción del tema principal vocal del Final Fantasy VI)  
Por debajo del mantel, Amy sintió la mano de Sonic sobre la suya propia, ahora con una mirada más seria, deseando que estuviesen a solas para poder expresarle lo que sentía en aquel momento, a su manera, puesto que Sonic no es muy bueno con las palabras. Knuckles pareció advertir que era innecesario, casi podía sentir las manos de Amy y Sonic acariciarse mutuamente bajo la mesa, así que se despidió torpemente y salió de la sala.  
-Gomen nasai, Amy...- Dijo Sonic una vez se quedaron a solas.  
-No pasa nada,- Amy sonreía -mientras estés a mi lado, no habrá más canciones tristes...  
Sonic sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, luego la abrazó con delicadeza. 


	2. Primera parte

Fin del trabajo  
  
A la falda de una gran colina, Knuckles miraba por encima de sus gafas de sol con cierta perplejidad una pequeña aldea de granjeros, un recóndito lugar olvidado por el tiempo, verdes pastos, sano ganado, y unos lugareños con pintas de campechanos.  
-Parecen los típicos pringados de los juegos RPG que me enseñó Tails... seguro que como mucho tienen una espada de madera para defenderse.- Se burló Knuckles imaginándose la susodicha espada.  
Y en verdad tenían pinta de inofensivos, pacifistas conviviendo en armonía, algo soporífero para un equidna descendiente de grandes guerreros, pero un fragmento de su esmeralda estaba por aquel lugar, llevaba 2 días viajando, intentando evadirse de sus propios pensamientos, de la sombra que había dejado en él Rouge, no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella, pero le gustaba aquel juego, y deseaba desenmarañarlo para descubrir por qué Rouge lo hacía. Continuó adelante, la joya estaba cada vez más cerca, todo llevaba a un granero, entró con su peculiar forma de no llamar la atención, como sólo un guardián sabía hacer, tuvo un presentimiento, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, un fino hilo cruzaba de lado a lado a la altura de sus tobillos, siguió con la vista el hilo y vio que era una trampa, pisó el hilo y éste hizo mover un mecanismo, un trozo de tronco (más bien un leño) salió disparado agarrado por una cuerda en la dirección del equidna, éste lo detuvo con una mano, y siguió adelante, otra trampa, un agujero en el suelo mal tapado con paja en un suelo de tierra.  
-Son peores de lo que me pensaba...- Murmuró Knuckles saltando la trampa.  
Delante de él había un montón de paja, la retiró y cavó en el suelo, encontró una caja pequeña, ya estaba, en su interior notaba el fragmento de la Master Emerald que le llamaba, sentía su poder atrayente, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin echar cuenta a su alrededor, aquello estaba chupado, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Una pequeña sombra se asomó desde lo alto, recorría sigilosamente la parte superior de la pared en habilidosa escalada, en un gran salto con vuelo rasante, pasó junto a Knuckles para arrebatarle la caja, el equidna no se movió del sitio, simplemente movió la caja y el agresor pasó de largo, pero algo con lo que no había contado, un leño fue tras el asaltante, dándole en la cabeza a Knuckles, que sin hacerle demasiado daño, le hizo caer la caja, rápidamente fue recogida por la pequeña sombra y se volvió a esconder, aunque podía escuchar su voz.  
-¿¡No te da "verguenza"!? robar está muy mal...- Apareció un niño murciélago con un antifaz en la cabeza. -Para estos casos... ¡Powerbat lucha contra el mal!  
Knuckles se quedó desorientado escuchando a aquel niño "vergüenza" murmuró, aún se frotaba el golpe del leño mientras le miraba con curiosidad, se quitó las gafas, el niño tenía cierto parecido al niño de la foto que tenía Rouge. El pequeño murciélago bajó de su lugar, convencido de enfrentarse al ladrón.  
-Oye, niño, esa trozo de esmeralda es mío...  
-¡Ni hablar! ¡es una estrella que cayó una oscura noche! se la daré a mi mamá el día de la madre y así será feliz.- Le corto el niño.  
De detrás del niño apareció un mujer murciélago bastante mayor que el propio equidna.  
-¡Shintaaa! ¿ya estás otra vez con tus cuentos?- Dijo y le tiró de la oreja.  
La mujer miró al equidna, pareció como si le reconociese, a pesar de que Knuckles no la había visto en su vida. Al rato estaba el equidna sentado a la mesa, tomando un café junto a una pareja de murciélagos, ella una mujer de ojos verdes y color azulado en su cuerpo, con un moño en la cabeza, él ojos azules y color negro en su cuerpo, ambos muy morenos de trabajar en el campo.  
-Hacía más de 10 años por lo menos que no veíamos un guardián.- Rompió el hielo el murciélago.  
A Knuckles no le hacía gracia hablar de ello, él era el guardián ahora, casi no recordaba a sus padres y prefería seguir como estaba, por eso no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dar las gracias cuando le dieron el trozo de esmeralda con el que había estado jugando su hijo, el cual estaba en esos momentos jugando con una espada de madera en la calle, la misma que se había imaginado Knuckles, era un niño muy inquieto, pero algo le llamaba la atención al equidna, Shinta no se parecía en nada a sus padres, color marrón en su cuerpo, ojos turquesa, unos mechones negros en su flequillo, y una raza diferente a la de sus padres, los cuales miraron al equidna, como si leyesen sus pensamientos.  
-Es mi hijo, nuestro hijo.- Dijo seguidamente la madre.  
Knuckles volvió su vista hacia ellos.  
-Eso es algo que no me importa, ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí.  
Mucho descaro con alguien que no le había ofendido en ningún momento, pero él era así, las relaciones públicas no eran lo suyo, la democracia la dejaba para los políticos, así que guardó el trozo de la esmeralda y se fue.  
De nuevo en la falda de la colina, el equidna sacó su esmeralda, la hizo crecer y le unió el nuevo fragmento que había adquirido, aún le faltaba uno.  
-¡Ohhh!- Sonó una voz detrás suya.  
Knuckles se sobresaltó, ni siquiera le había sentido llegar, era Shinta, que miraba con ojos golosos la gran joya, intentó tocarla, pero el equidna le apartó las manos.  
-No la toques, es MI esmeralda.  
-¡Yo la quiero! ¡dámela! ¡dámela! ¡dámela!- Empezó a chillar de forma caprichosa el niño.  
-Pero... ¿qué demonios?- Knuckles la guardó. -Vete a casa, he sido benevolente porque tus padres me han devuelto lo que es mío, pero no lo seré tanto si sigues fastidiando, vete de aquí.  
Shinta se le quedó mirando un momento, luego es echó al suelo a patalear.  
-¡Es mía! ¡es mía! ¡es mía!- Insistió el niño.  
Aquello le recordó a un chao cuando pataleaba por hambre, igualmente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando al niño en el suelo con la rabieta, que al ver que se iba y no le hacía caso, dejó su objetivo y volvió a su aldea. Knuckles respiró aliviado, aunque ahora había algo que le rondaba por la mente, ese niño... quizás fuese que estuviese obsesionado con Rouge, lo que ella le hacía sentir, que quisiese saber todo de esa mujer que jugaba con él, y aquella foto que vio en sus manos, el parecido era asombroso, pero su hermano, eso no le encajaba, ¿y si Shinta fuese hijo de Rouge?  
-No, no puede ser.- Pensó en voz alta.  
Aquellos murciélagos aseguraban ser sus padres, pero no tenían la pinta de ser los padres de Rouge, al fin y al cabo hay mucha gente que se parece sin tener lazos de sangre, la raza también influía, se estaba volviendo muy "marujón" como se había burlado en alguna ocasión Sonic, sus propias dudas de su propio pasado le habían llevado a cambiar, a dejar de pasar por alto los detalles de la gente que conocía, quedó inmerso en su reflexión. Algo detuvo sus pensamientos, un asalto, no sabía quién, pero sus instintos le sacaron de la linea de ataque, miró a su alrededor, 5 lobos negros y blancos, sus ojos brillaron y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa mientras decía:  
-Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? si queréis empiezo yo...- El equidna parecía estar disfrutando con aquello.  
Uno de los lobos se le echó encima, Knuckles le esquivó hábilmente girando sobre sí y contra-atacando con un fuerte puñetazo que hizo retroceder al lobo, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, se le echaron todos encima a la vez, él fue esquivando con gran facilidad, divirtiéndose con ello, y pudo notar que aquellos lobos se dirigían más que nada en dirección a su bolsa, donde llevaba su esmeralda, dejó fuera de combate a 4 de ellos, al último lo agarró con una mano por el cuello y le sonsacó a base de golpearlo contra un árbol su misión. Un enorme grupo de lobos, mandados por alguien que no quisieron nombrar, buscaban un fragmento de la Master Emerald que se encontraba en una aldea próxima, le siguieron porque le habían visto salir de ahí. Knuckles dejó fuera de combate a aquel lobo también, pensó un momento, aquello no era cosa suya, ya se defenderían los aldeanos con sus espadas de madera, y quiso seguir su camino, pero su propia conciencia le detuvo, no podía dejar de ver la imagen de aquel niño en su mente, la imagen de la foto, aquellos puntos en común, la cara de Rouge cantando tristemente "Pas le temps de vivre", imaginándose la tristeza de ella si aquel niño moría, como una novela rosa, y tuvo que darse la vuelta, corriendo en dirección a la aldea.  
-Joder, Rouge, no voy a volver a ver ningún culebrón contigo...- Bromeó.  
  
La aldea estaba siendo asaltada, los gritos ya habían cesado, pero los asaltantes aún seguían buscando por todos lados su tesoro, había cuerpos de los aldeanos por todos lados, todos quietos, con muestras claras de violencia, casas ardiendo, olor a sangre en el ambiente. A la entrada del pueblo estaba Shinta, inmóvil, con sus ojos bien abiertos, como había ido tras el equidna que tenía su estrella, se había perdido el comienzo del ataque. Knuckles le vio desde lo alto de la colina, suspiró aliviado, pero cuando se dirigió a él, Shinta echó a correr sin tan siquiera escucharle, llegó exhausto hasta la puerta rota de su casa, Knuckles gritaba mientras bajaba la colina.  
-¡No entres ahí, no mires!  
Pero Shinta entró, en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de sus padres envueltos en sangre, se habían ensañado con ellos, su padre conservaba en la mano la empuñadura de una espada, en su otra mano estaba la funda, Shinta se les acercó caminando despacio, no podía oír nada, sentía el calor abrasarle por dentro al igual que se consumían las cortinas envueltas en llamas, cogió la espada y la enfundó a duras penas, se la colgó a la espalda con mucho esfuerzo, todo gesto como si lo viese en tercera persona, sin sentir nada ya, luego cogió la mano de su madre y comenzó a tirar de ella.  
-Vamos... tenemos que irnos...- Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Shinta. -¡Vamos! ¡esos hombres malos pueden volver! ¿por qué no os movéis? ¡Mamáaaa!  
No pudo terminar de llamar a su madre cuando uno de los "hombres malos" volvió, un lobo algo mayor de los que había visto Knuckles en el bosque, cogió del cuello a Shinta, alzándole del suelo, en su otra mano llevaba una espada, a punto estuvo de atravesarle con ella, Knuckles apareció de improviso, sin ser detectado, con unos acertados golpes le arrebató al niño, le dejó de nuevo en el suelo, viendo cómo el lobo llamaba a sus compañeros, la casa estaba rodeada, aunque eso a Knuckles lo único que le producía era una sonrisa, la misma de antes de comenzar una gran batalla, agarró del brazo a Shinta y tiró de él, salieron al exterior y le empujó al pie de un altísimo árbol.  
-Trepa, lo más alto que puedas.- Le ordenó el equidna al niño.  
El niño seguía algo atontado, pero hizo lo que le pidió, la habilidad de trepar era pan comido para él, y eso era lo que esperaba Knuckles, si de verdad tenía algo que ver con Rouge, ella era una gran trepadora. Desde el suelo, Knuckles se encaró a la manada, los cuales parecían poder sentir la gran energía del guardián, tras un par de ataques fallidos, los lobos recularon, contenían la rabia e impotencia al no poder encajarle ningún golpe, ningún roce con sus espadas. Una sombra zigzagueó por entre las ramas del árbol donde estaba Shinta, el cual miraba el combate, sin saber aún lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió a su espalda una presencia, una respiración, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir una mano que le agarraba el cuello, pensó que era el fin, pero la sombra lo que hizo fue tirarle del árbol, haciendo gritar a Shinta, esto hizo que Knuckles se girase hacia él.  
-¡Shinta!- Le llamó el equidna. -¡Usa tus alas y planea!  
Mientras decía esto, uno de los lobos se le abalanzó y le agarró los brazos, otro lobo le ayudó a contenerlo, el resto intentó atacarle, las patadas que lanzaba Knuckles les apartaba de él, el reflejo brillante de la hoja de la espada del capitán de los lobos señaló hacia Knuckles. Shinta hizo lo que el equidna le había dicho, mal planeó y alcanzó el suelo sin hacerse daño, alzó rápidamente la vista hacia el combate, vio a Knuckles que se sacudía las manos, se había librado de sus oponentes, el equidna se giró y miró hacia lo alto del árbol, podía sentir un gran poder entre aquellas ramas, volvió su vista hacia Shinta, se dirigió a él y le agarró de la mano, comenzó a tirar de él.  
-Vamos...- Dijo con voz autoritaria el equidna.  
Comenzaron a andar muy deprisa, Shinta a duras penas podía seguirle, casi que le arrastraba de lo fuerte que le tiraba de la mano. Dejaron tras ellos a los lobos que se empezaban a levantar, otros lobos que se les unían, y la sombra en el árbol, sonriendo, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos, miró hacia el capitán de los lobos, y éste le devolvió la mirada, uno de sus secuaces pensó en voz alta:  
-Deberíamos seguirles ahora.  
El capitán sonrió malévolamente.  
-Nos tomaremos una pausa, prepararemos una estrategia y le venceremos.  
-Señor... ¿no se habrán escapado para entonces?- Sugirió otro lobo.  
-No irán muy lejos...- Le cortó el capitán. -El equidna está herido.  
Con una carcajada, el capitán alzó su espada, la cual dejaba resbalar la sangre de la que se alimentaba.  
  
-Estoy cansado, vamos a parar un poco ¿sí?- Se anduvo quejando todo el camino Shinta.  
-Si nos paramos ahora nos atraparán.- Respondió secamente el equidna.  
-¡Pero si puedes con ellos! haces eso, ¡pam, pum! y ya está.  
Shinta se soltó y se sentó en el suelo, miró su mano, tenía sangre en ella, rápidamente miró al equidna, que estaba de espaldas a él, seguía caminando.  
-¡Espera! no me dejes aquí...- Balbuceó el niño intentando ponerse en pie.  
-Bastante he hecho ya por ti.- Siguió andando el equidna.  
-¿Qué? ¡es culpa tuya que viniesen esos hombres malos!- Empezó a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos. -Si me dejas aquí es como si no hubieses hecho nada, eres lo único que me queda, no conozco a nadie más fuera del pueblo... ¡mis padres murieron por tu culpa!  
-¡Ja!- Se detuvo Knuckles. -No me das ninguna lástima, yo tenía tu edad cuando murió mi padre, así aprenderás a dejar de vivir de sueños, la realidad se asemeja más a una pesadilla, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.  
Knuckles se puso una mano en el costado, tenía una gran herida ahí, bastante profunda y sangraba lo suyo.  
-¿Estás herido?- Dijo tras un rato Shinta, se volvió a mirar la mano que tenía manchada de sangre por haber estado sujeto al equidna, era la primera vez que aquel líquido viscoso le cubría una mano.  
-Puedo vencer a aquel tipo que te tiró del árbol, pero en mi estado actual habría sido arriesgado, de todas formas puede ser un punto a nuestro favor, hace falta algo más que esto para acabar conmigo, si piensan que así me pueden detener...  
-No sé yo si le habrías vencido.- Le cortó el niño con mirada desconfiada.  
Knuckles le miró por el rabillo del ojo, andando de nuevo. Shinta se le agarró a la cintura, llorando.  
-¡Llevame contigo, Oniisan!- Sollozó como si Knuckles fuese su hermano mayor.  
  
Redada en el local de ropas caídas, Rouge estaba apoyada en la pared, algo melancólica, disimulando con una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa, con un trasmisor en la mano, no se había salvado ni uno, su antiguo jefe blasfemaba mientras le esposaban, no podía entender que le había llevado a aquella situación, se suponía que era él el que tenía pillada a Rouge, aquella traición no tenía sentido, él había sido un contacto importante con ella respecto a lo que pasó hacía 6 años, Rouge le miró desdeñosamente ocultando sus ojos tristes. Un compañero le avisó de una llamada privada del presidente.  
-Srta. Rouge, ¿está todo listo?  
-Sí, presidente.  
-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿A qué se ha debido la demora de la misión?  
-Durante estos años he servido a diferentes presidentes, llevo en esta profesión mucho tiempo, ya no me interesa...  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Le cortó el presidente.  
Rouge simplemente sonrió y cortó la conexión, en el fondo, el presidente se había portado siempre bien con ella, le había ofrecido una ayuda que ella había rechazado, se había acabado aquel trabajo, los juegos también, aunque sobre eso dudó, quizás debía darse a sí misma una nueva oportunidad, así que dejó aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia la casa de Amy. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó algo de ruido antes de que Amy abriese.  
-¿Sí?- Dijo la chica rosa con el cabello algo alborotado. -¡Ah, Rouge!  
-Buenas...- Miró a un lado y a otro. -¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar con Sonic.  
-¿Sonic? n...no sé por qué vienes aquí si le buscas a él.  
-Venga, abre ya, y dile a Sonic que no se preocupe que no diré nada de esto...  
Rouge pasó al interior de la casa, Sonic estaba sentado en el sofá, algo molesto, pensaba que el equidna le había contado su secreto a Rouge, aunque ella en seguida aclaró que lo sabía por ella misma (y un minucioso estudio de agentes secretos, más conocidos como "prensa rosa"). Estaba buscando a Knuckles, sabía que estaba buscando las piezas de la Master Emerald, pero no tenía más pistas.  
-Sí, algo sé, nombró una región... la norte creo.  
Sonic le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Amy, y ésta fue a hacer café a la cocina, Rouge se le quedó mirando, era obvio que quería hablar con ella en privado.  
-Knuckles es mi amigo.- Dijo secamente el erizo azul.  
Rouge se extrañó.  
-No quiero que juegues con él.  
La chica murciélago empezó a entender, sonrió tiernamente y aclaró que justamente para eso buscaba al equidna, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a contar la historia sonó su móvil, una nueva misión, sus problemas personales debían esperar. Sonic se quedó con la vista fija en la dirección por donde se fue Rouge, dio un sorbo al café que le había traído Amy, pensativo, dejó el resto del café sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, mirando al techo, con sus brazos abiertos, Amy le miró un momento y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del erizo azul, a su vez, Sonic apoyó su cabeza en la de ella mientras la rodeaba con el brazo.  
-¿Qué te preocupa?- Preguntó Amy medio susurrando.  
Sonic dijo simplemente que tenía un mal presentimiento, que cuando se fue Knuckles sintió que iba a pasar algo malo, Amy estuvo un momento en silencio, y añadió.  
-Deja las premoniciones en paz, eso es cosa mía.  
Sonic rió abrazándola con ambos brazos.  
-Tú no vienes.- Cortó Sonic su risa.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡siempre estamos igual!- Le discutió ella.  
  
Tras la colina, tras el bosque, se comenzó a disipar la vegetación en un pueblo de ambiente más cálido, cerca de un desierto. Allí, Shinta miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que veía aquello, nunca había salido de su aldea, demasiado joven para viajar, tras un leve descanso se sentía con fuerzas para recorrer la región entera. Unos pasos detrás suya, Knuckles le vigilaba, un vendaje improvisado le rodeaba la parte superior de la cintura, tapándole las costillas, mantenía aún todos sus sentidos preparados, el enemigo podía estar cerca. Shinta se sentó en un escalón de madera comiendo un bocadillo, aquel pueblo era algo más moderno que el suyo, a cada rato pasaban coches que levantaban mucho polvo, a lo que el pequeño se ponía a toser, era un ambiente extraño para él, mezcla de lo rústico y la tecnología. Knuckles salió de una tienda con un chaleco puesto, a juego con su sombrero, lo tenía abrochado a la mitad, tapando toda la zona que tenía vendada, no convenía que supiese nadie más que estaba herido.  
-Shinta, debes quedarte aquí, estarás bien, éste es un pueblo "hospitalario" como diría Sonic.- Dijo Knuckles llamando la atención del niño mientras daba unos grandes sorbos a un zumo de uva.  
-¿Quién es Sonic?- Eludió Shinta el mandato del equidna.  
-Un amigo.- Dijo simplemente Knuckles.  
Shinta abrió mucho la boca y los ojos.  
-¿Tienes amigos? es que con esa cara de antipático que tienes... lo pongo en duda...  
Aquello hizo que Knuckles escupiese lo que tenía de zumo en la boca.  
-¡Pues claro que tengo amigos! será...  
Iba a decir "crío" pero sí, era un crío, así que lo dejó pasar, se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, iba mirando de reojo a Shinta, que se había puesto derecho en dirección al equidna, eso hizo que Knuckles se pusiese nervioso, porque Shinta sonreía, y cuando Knuckles se alejó unos metros, Shinta se dejó caer al suelo, se quedó sentado, se puso a llorar histéricamente, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por la calle, todos se giraron hacia el niño, que tan pequeño les daba mucha pena, todos le preguntaban qué le pasaba, pero él sólo lloraba, Knuckles se había girado, acercándose despacio, confuso, mirando a Shinta, que le señaló con el dedo gritando:  
-¡No me abandones, papá!  
Todos se giraron hacia el equidna que negaba una y otra vez, tan sólo podía oír a la gente criticándole "qué poca vergüenza", "pobre niño", "que mal padre"... y comentarios del mismo tipo por todo, rápidamente, Knuckles cogió a Shinta por la cintura y salió corriendo fuera del pueblo.  
-Wow, ¡qué rápido eres!- Dijo Shinta completamente calmado al pararse, satisfecho de su representación.  
-Maldito crío...- Murmuró Knuckles. -¿Qué es eso de que soy tu padre? No tengo edad para serlo, hasta dentro de unos meses no cumpliré los 17...  
-Uhhh, pues pareces más viejo, bueno, me conformo con que seas mi hermano mayor...- Shinta comenzó a contar con los dedos. -Yo tengo 5 años.- Dijo satisfecho.  
Knuckles comenzó a desesperarse, no era muy paciente.  
-¿¿¿Y a mí qué??? ¿no te había dicho que te quedases allí?  
-No grites, no soy tonto ¿sabes? Por esa aldea habrían pasado los lobos también.- Le sacó la lengua Shinta.  
-Pero no van a por ti, me siguen a mí y MI esmeralda.- Recalcando el guardián mucho el "MI"  
-Oniisan...- Cambió de tono el niño. -Yo no puedo, pero tú sí, quiero ver cómo les vences, deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a mis padres...  
Knuckles se quedó callado, sabía que no podía razonar con él, aunque en el fondo sabía cómo se sentía, recordaba aquello, cuando murió su padre, lo que sintió, y cómo la venganza no le hizo sentir mejor. Dio un gran suspiro y le intentó explicar que de todas formas no podían permanecer ahí, su cara era ahora diferente, y eso alegró a Shinta, al ver cómo Knuckles se daba la vuelta y apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo para que Shinta subiese a su espalda, por fin un gesto amable, desde luego Shinta no podía seguir caminando, estaba agotado, se subió a la espalda del equidna y aferró sus pequeñas manos en aquellos fuertes hombros, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Knuckles y quedándose dormido por el cansancio.  
  
Habían quedado muchas bases abandonadas cuando el incidente del proyecto Shadow dejó a los trabajadores de GUN en mal lugar, aunque por supuesto seguían trabajando en secreto, aquellos acontecimientos en ARK eran demasiado tentadores, y la colonia seguía intacta, cerrada oficialmente, inactiva teóricamente... aún así, una base "secreta" de GUN bajo la jungla dejaba ver luces brillantes en su entrada, un túnel que conducía desde la superficie hasta las profundidades del lago pantanoso, y en aquella entrada se encontraba Rouge, bien acompañada, puesto que el erizo azul se había empeñado en seguirla.  
-¿Me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo tranquila?- Insistió Rouge.  
-Ey, este sitio lo conozco, por aquí cerca tuve mi primer enfrentamiento "real" con Shadow, y tengo una cuenta pendiente con GUN...- Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero no interfieras en lo mío.  
Ambos colaboraron con sus habilidades para pasar a la parte más profunda de la base, donde, como siempre, había una gran computadora, Rouge empezó a teclear velozmente.  
-Mm... muy interesante...- Murmuró.  
Sonic se apoyó en la consola y comenzó a dar golpecitos con un dedo, Tails era el especialista en maquinitas.  
-¿Y bien?- Se impacientó Sonic.  
-Espera... ya está, éste es el archivo.  
Sonic le echó un ojo al informe que aparecía en pantalla, lentamente se fue moviendo del sitio, cambiando su expresión, le había parecido ver un flash, o un grupo de ellos, no estaba seguro de si sólo lo había visto él o si Rouge también se había percatado de ello, pero por la expresión de ella, ambos lo habían visto, una especie de presentación, imágenes de Shadow, de la Master Emerald, de las Chaos Emeralds, y alguna que otra de Knuckles, en otra página aparecía una descripción científica de cada elemento, incluso algunas investigaciones sobre Tikal, de la cual aparecían bocetos hechos a base de las descripciones de testigos que aseguraban haberla visto.  
-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Exclamó Sonic.  
-Mm... al parecer... han intentado crear "algo" que canalice la energía de la Master Emerald al igual que Shadow podía usar las Chaos Emeralds con el Chaos Control...  
-¡Eso es absurdo!- Sonic le dio la espalda.  
Sonic no podía evitar pensar en que ni siquiera le había preguntado a Knuckles cómo se rompió la Master Emerald, ni le había ofrecido ayuda, aunque sabía que el orgullo de Knuckles le habría rechazado. Rouge por su parte, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, prestaba atención al informe, pero a la vez no dejaba de pensar en aquel pueblo pacífico que había sido arrasado, las noticias que le habían llegado eran de que no había ningún superviviente, mujeres, niños, ancianos, nadie quedó con vida, por eso, al ver la imagen de un "niño"bajo el nombre de "G", no pudo evitar ponerse seria, rozando la amargura, incluso Sonic se dio cuenta, intentó llamar su atención poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero Rouge se la quitó bruscamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Sonic confuso. -La verdad es que no te conozco demasiado, pero estás rara...  
-¡Ja! ¿qué quieres que le pase a una dama como yo?- Fanfarroneó Rouge. -No eres el único que tiene cuentas por saldar...  
Sonic quiso añadir algo más, pero oyó a Rouge susurrar algo así como "mi niño...", Sonic se rascó la cabeza con el índice sin entender nada. 


	3. Segunda parte

Shinta fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, notaba el chaleco de Knuckles sobre él, estaba tumbado en el suelo entre una gran roca y un fuego que el propio equidna había encendido, estaba ya oscuro y hacía frío, perezosamente se movió, alzó la vista y vio a Knuckles sentado no muy lejos de él, sobre una pequeña piedra, se estaba cambiando los vendajes, y aunque la herida no tenía buena pinta, no se le oyó un solo lamento, ninguna queja, quizás fuese su preparación de guardián que le hacía resistir el dolor, o que no quería despertar al pequeño. Tras acabar, se acomodó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la gran roca, con las piernas cruzadas, bajó su sombrero e intentó echar una cabezada cruzando sus brazos, notó que Shinta se acercaba a él, con el chaleco aún encima, se acurrucó a su lado y siguió durmiendo. Al despertar el equidna, si es que se le podía llamar "dormir" a aquello que hacía, preparó algo de desayuno y despertó a Shinta.  
-Mm... sólo un ratito más...- Murmuraba perezosamente el murciélago.  
Knuckles lo cogió como a un chao y lo traqueteó, Shinta empezó a quejarse, pero al desperezarse comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, aún conservaba las marcas de las lágrimas que le habían recorrido el rostro aquella noche, llorando en silencio, pero ahora comenzaba a estar más animado, quizás el saber que el equidna le iba a ayudar en su venganza le daba fuerzas para continuar, debía seguir animado, puesto que de eso Knuckles no entendía, siempre tan serio, por eso, al continuar su camino, el pequeño daba saltos de un lado a otro, el equidna le miraba sonriendo, no terminaba de entender aquello, él nunca había podido ser niño, sólo sabía entrenar, por eso aquellos juegos le confundían.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el equidna.  
-¿No lo ves? ¡Soy el amo de todo! El sol, el cielo, hasta por la noche las estrellas brillan sólo para mí.- Dijo con su voz infantil Shinta.  
-No, todo eso no es tuyo.  
-¿No? ¿quién lo niega? Venga, dime quién es el verdadero dueño de todo.  
Knuckles no supo qué responder, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón, recordó sentirse como Shinta de niño, cuando no entrenaba, con el legado de su isla, su esmeralda, todo era suyo también. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la zona desértica, el calor menguaba por momentos, cada vez más cerca del norte, cada vez más frío, entraron en el siguiente pueblo, el cual conservaba algo de nieve en los tejados de la helada de la noche anterior. Shinta salió corriendo y se subió a un barril, cogió un poco de nieve con sus manos, la miró y la tiró en seguida al suelo.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡está frío!- Se giró hacia Knuckles. -¿Qué es esto, Oniisan?  
El equidna se echó a reír un momento, cada vez que Shinta le llamaba Oniisan abría mucho la boca, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes.  
-Eso es nieve- Respondió Knuckles. -Es lo que le pasa a la lluvia cuando hace mucho frío.  
-¿Eso es el nieve?  
-No, se dice "la nieve"- Rectificó el equidna.  
Shinta se asombró mucho, nunca había visto nada igual, y Knuckles recordó cuando fueron juntos Sonic y los demás a Ice Cap, recordaba cómo habían competido con snowboards, los muñecos de nieve y las guerras de bolas de nieve, miró al pequeño murciélago, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, dentro de la tienda le dio un abrigo y unas manoplas abrigadas, quiso ponerle un gorro, pero sólo tenían grandes y le tapaba la cara, igualmente Shinta se lo acomodó y se puso a dar botes por la tienda hablando con todo el mundo, como si los conociera a todos, en especial con las chicas, Knuckles intentaba contenerle, y las chicas miraban a Knuckles diciendo "qué cuco" o "qué equidna más majo", Knuckles todo ruborizado por los comentarios mientras Shinta le susurraba "shhh, no digas nada, encima que te busco novia... porque es de suponer que tú solo no podrás tenerla nunca..." a lo que Knuckles le dio un capón sin saber nadie a qué venía, Shinta salió corriendo de forma graciosa, se detuvo en seco, pensó un momento y volvió con el equidna con cara de curiosidad.  
-Oniisan, ¿cómo pagas todo esto? No será robado ¿verdad?- Miró con desconfianza a Knuckles.  
Todos se giraron hacia el equidna, que con cara de circunstancias insistió en que sí que tenía dinero.  
-Soy buscador de tesoros, es mucho trabajo, pero si eres bueno te pagan bien.- Señaló Knuckles.  
-¡Yo también quiero!- Empezó a gritar Shinta. -¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!  
Y así estuvo un rato mientras caminaban más al norte, donde la nieve empezaba a formar una parte importante del paisaje, sólo paró cuando llegaron al siguiente pueblo, Knuckles pensó que era un buen momento para parar y tomar algo, aunque parecía que Shinta seguía lleno de energía, estaba inspeccionando el terreno, parecía estar jugando a ser buscador de tesoros, revolviéndolo todo, haciendo agujeros en la nieve, la blanca nieve, seguía sin entender aquello, aunque con las manoplas ya no le daba frío, Knuckles se agachó sigilosamente, cogió un pedazo de nieve, la hizo una bola y se la lanzó al murciélago, éste quedó con la cara blanca, se giró hacia el equidna y le vio riendo, imitando sus movimientos, hizo una bola él también y se la lanzó al equidna, éste la esquivó y le sacó burla, comenzaron a jugar, como dos críos, eso le hizo abrir el apetito a Shinta, que se oyó gruñir las tripas, Knuckles le escuchó.  
-Anda, vamos a comer algo, luego te enseñaré a hacer un muñeco de nieve.  
-¡Síiiiiii!- Gritó emocionado Shinta.  
Se sentaron a una mesa en un local de buena pinta, al menos tenían calefacción, Shinta empezó a engullir todo lo que Knuckles le había puesto delante, mientras él tomaba algo que llamó "tofu", Shinta lo miró con cara de asco, no entendía cómo Knuckles no tomaba carne, pensó para sus adentros que él nunca sería vegetariano.  
-Cómete la fruta, necesitas vitaminas.- Mandó Knuckles.  
-...- Shinta obedeció de mala gana, él quería pudding, mientras comía -Pues sabes, me creo que seas joven, pero lo de tener amigos...  
-No empieces otra vez...- Dijo Knuckles levantándose.  
Knuckles había sentido algo, una energía que le era conocida, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Shinta acababa lo suyo, abrió la puerta y dijo "¡bu!", de un salto, Sonic se cayó al suelo de culo, mientras Knuckles reía y le preguntaba qué hacía ahí.  
-Eso debería decirlo yo.- Rió Sonic poniéndose en pie. -¡Puf! Ni te imaginas, primero encontramos unos archivos rarísimos de GUN, luego en el camino hacia aquí nos encontramos un grupo de lobos, uno insistía en que había herido a un equidna rojo, y pensé "ya está, éste ha sido el capullo de Knuckles que va dejando malos por ahí", me voy a encargar de ellos y luego nos tenemos que reunir en...  
-Espera, no tan rápido ¿quiénes? ¿Tails y tú?- Le cortó el equidna apoyándose en la barra.- pasas demasiado tiempo con Amy, ya no se te entiende cuando hablas...  
-...- Sonic le miró con desdén, luego siguió a lo suyo. -No, no, mira, es que vino Rouge...  
-¡¿Rouge?!- A Knuckles se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿Dónde está?- Dijo mirando de un lado a otro.  
-Pues eso decía, que nos separamos, hemos quedado más adelante...  
-Joder, ya verás... mira lo que he encontrado...- Knuckles cogió del brazo a Sonic y comenzó a tirar de él hasta la mesa donde estaba Shinta.  
Shinta había acabado con la manzana y estaba jugando a hacer equilibrismo con el corazón de ésta, la tenía sobre la nariz, estaba de pie en la silla.  
-Baja de ahí, que aún te caerás...- Le ordenó Knuckles.  
Shinta bajó, pero siguió jugando con la manzana.  
-Mira, Shinta,- Knuckles cogió de nuevo a Sonic por el brazo y le señaló. -este erizo es Sonic, es mi amigo, ¿lo ves como tengo amigos?  
Shinta dejó la manzana y miró al erizo, se puso de pie y dio una vuelta alrededor del confundido Sonic, luego dio un resoplido y dijo.  
-Señor erizo, perdone el comportamiento de Oniisan, está desesperado, no sé cuánto le habrá pagado, pero gracias por su buena acción.  
Knuckles cayó de morros al suelo, luego cogió a Shinta por el cuello y le giró el puño en la cabeza.  
-¡Que te digo que es Sonic!  
Sonic se les quedó mirando, preguntando que de dónde había sacado "aquello", Shinta se enfado, se puso a gritar que no le hiciesen enfadar porque era peligroso, intentó sacar su espada, pero como no tenía práctica tardó en sacarla, luego intentó dar espadazos al aire, que sin fuerza cayó al suelo, se levantó, se sacudió y empezó con su cuento de siempre.  
-¡Soy el gran Powerbat! El defensor de los inocentes, quien oze enfrentarse a mí, probará el filo de mi espada.  
-Se dice "ose".- Le corrigió Knuckles.  
Shinta se paró en seco, recordó algo que le había dicho el equidna antes.  
-¡Oniisan! ¡tienes que enseñarme ha hacer muñecos de nieve!- Shinta se subió a la espalda de Knuckles para que le llevase a caballito.  
Salieron fuera, al rato ya estaba Shinta jugando solo con la nieve, Sonic y Knuckles se sentaron a parte, hablando.  
-Así que es eso...- Dijo Sonic tras escuchar la historia de Knuckles. -Entiendo que lo hayas traído contigo y eso explica el extraño comportamiento de Rouge...  
-Ya te he dicho que no es seguro que este niño sea el de la foto, pero...  
-Sí, lo sé, no podías dejarle... ¡Ja, ja! Si en el fondo no eres tan malo como dices...- Se burló Sonic.  
-Oh... cállate... ¿y tú qué? Todo preocupado por mí, viajando con Rouge... y con la bufanda de Amy...  
Sonic ignoró esto último, aunque era verdad, llevaba su abrigo rojo y la bufanda de Amy.  
-Je, soy un héroe, si no me preocupo yo por los demás, ¿quién lo hará?  
Knuckles asintió, estaba pensativo, aquello sobre GUN, ahora entendía por qué le habían atacado en el templo de la esmeralda maestra y por qué la querían, pero todo aquello no iba a acabar así, le quedaba un pedazo por recoger, en el lugar donde estaba ese tal "G" un nuevo Shadow, quizás. Shinta fue corriendo a donde estaban hablando, cogió de la mano a Knuckles y comenzó a tirar de él, quería mostrarle sus muñecos, no estaba muy bien hechos, pero se podían ver las formas de animales, y entre todos ellos uno que se parecía a Knuckles. Sonic comenzó a reír, le dio una palmadita en el costado a Knuckles diciendo:  
-Mira, si sois igualitos...  
Pero Knuckles no rió, se puso la mano en el costado, aguantando la respiración un momento, Sonic le miró pensativo y le preguntó si estaba bien, Shinta se le acercó corriendo.  
-¡Está herido! Pero shhh- Bajó la voz el murciélago. -es un secreto.  
-¿Cómo va a ser un secreto si se lo vas diciendo a todo el mundo?- Se quejó el equidna.  
  
Más al norte todavía, Rouge seguía su camino, el dejar a Sonic a cargo de los lobos sólo era una escusa para poder ir ella sola a terminar sus investigaciones, llegó a su destino, al desierto blanco, hacía mucho frío, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, allí debía estar otro de los laboratorios de GUN, tenía en su tarjeta los códigos que había sacado de la anterior base, sólo debía entrar. Sigilosamente pasó por los pasillos, en teoría abandonados, oía el leve murmullo de unos guardias, de nuevo había actividad, se infiltró como sólo ella sabía hacer, y pasó a una sala repleta de tubos gigantes, en su interior la mayoría estaban vacíos, otros simplemente tenían lo que ella reconoció como "partes" de lo que habían sido seres vivos, y en el tubo mayor, lo que había estado buscando, el famoso "G", algo mayor que en la imagen que había visto, pero aún un niño, el proceso no había finalizado, no era muy alto, le debía llegar por el cuello, su cuerpo era de un tono azul claro, parecía un equidna, sus púas una hacia delante y otra hacia atrás, unas mechas blancas le hicieron recordar a las mechas de Shadow, aunque en el centro de su pecho llevaba una marca como el propio Knuckles tenía, algo distinta, pero marcada tan bien como estaba marcada la del equidna rojo. G abrió lentamente los ojos, flotando en el líquido vital, su expresión de adulto desencajaba con su corta edad corporal, sus ojos rojos, vacíos de expresión, de alma, se fijaron en los de Rouge, parecían estar indicándole algo, ella miró en otra dirección, donde estaba la pieza de la esmeralda de Knuckles, ¿era eso lo que quería? Se acercó a la joya, fue a tocarla a pesar de que ya había sentido la presencia de alguien más en la sala, notó el frío contacto de una pistola en su cabeza, se quedó inmóvil, el arma se fue deslizando desde la parte más alta de la cabeza de Rouge hasta su cuello, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío al pasar por el lateral hasta su mejilla, hizo que se diese la vuelta y Rouge se apoyó a su espalda, le había reconocido, un murciélago algo mayor que ella, sonreía con sus finos y brillantes colmillos, los mismos colmillos que Knuckles había visto en el pueblo de Shinta, era de color marrón claro, con ojos azules.  
-Supuse que no tardarías en aparecer.- Dijo el murciélago.  
Rouge simplemente sonrió, sabía quién era exactamente, el hermano de alguien a quien ella había querido mucho en el pasado, pero no tuvo tiempo de recordar, un ruido les llamó la atención a ambos, G había apoyado su cabeza en la cúpula de cristal "irrompible" según el murciélago marrón, pero la estaba golpeando con el puño, clavando su mirada en la pieza de esmeralda.  
-Todos quieren lo mismo.- Declaró el murciélago. -Parece mentira cómo esta joya brillante puede hacer reaccionar a cualquiera.  
Cogió el pedazo brillante, sin dejar de apuntar a Rouge con su arma, y lo acercó hasta el cristal, riendo, G dejó de golpear, se le quedó mirando, puso su mano pegada a la parte más cercana a la joya, empezó a mirar intensamente al murciélago, haciendo que se pusiese nervioso, de pronto hizo un movimiento con la mano y la joya salió disparada hacia él, rompiendo una parte del cristal, y con la joya ya en su mano, G hizo estallar en pedazos su prisión, Rouge se puso en guardia, mirando lo que pasaba, y aquel murciélago que no salía de su asombro apuntó con su arma ahora a G, el cual no se aguantaba derecho, nunca había andado, nunca había estado consciente fuera de su prisión acuática, o eso habían pretendido aquel grupo de insensibles científicos, escupió toda el agua vital, empezó a respirar, a ponerse en pie, a caminar, Rouge se abalanzó sobre el murciélago para evitar que le disparase a G, era sólo un niño, o eso parecía, le gritó al niño que huyese, que se pusiese a salvo, G la miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos turquesa tan llenos de cariño, ignoraba lo que pasaba, se aferraba a la joya, a su joya, le daba el calor que necesitaba, y salió corriendo, Rouge intentó seguirle, forcejeando con el murciélago gris.  
-¡Ya basta, Kiri!- Gritó Rouge deshaciendose de su agarre.  
Corrió tras el pequeño equidna, oyó disparos detrás suya, saltó, pero notó un fuerte dolor en su pierna, también oyó al murciélago llamado Kiri hablando por un comunicador a todos los guardias, y el sonido de unas luchas fuera de la sala, vio caer algunos soldados antes de escapar.  
  
En lo alto de una helada colina, Sonic y Knuckles parecían estar discutiendo el camino a seguir.  
-Te digo que es por aquí por donde me dijo Rouge.- Insistía el erizo.  
-¡Pero yo siento la energía de MI esmeralda por ese lado!- Discutía el equidna.  
-Vamos... tengo frío...- Se quejaba Shinta.  
Knuckles se agachó y le cerró bien el abrigo a Shinta, frotándole los brazos para darle calor, así de agachado, vio donde estaba sentado Shinta, un barril hecho pedazos, lo cogió y de un golpe separó dos tablas, le dio una a Sonic y señalándole con el puño dijo:  
-Vamos a hacer una cosa, el primero que llegue abajo de esta colina dirige la misión.- Su voz sonaba desafiante.  
Sonic sonrió, puso la tabla en el suelo y se subió en ella, aceptaba el desafío. Knuckles hizo lo mismo e hizo que Shinta se subiese detrás suya, agarrándose a la cintura del equidna.  
-¿Estás bien agarrado?- Le preguntó Knuckles.  
Shinta asintió, no sabía qué iban a hacer, pero él se fiaba de lo que le dijese el equidna, en ese poco tiempo que habían estado juntos le había cogido confianza, seguridad, aprecio, así que cerró los ojos al notar el primer momento de descenso por la nieve, pero los abrió mucho al notar que saltaban, aquello era mejor que volar, que no se le daba bien, era divertido, y así podía ver cómo se deslizaban, cómo competían el erizo y el equidna, asustándose ligeramente al notar cada vez más fuerte el viento, cada vez más rápido, los saltos más altos, pero oyó la voz de Knuckles, su voz segura, le dijo que si recordaba lo que le había enseñado antes, él asintió con la cabeza, bajó ligeramente la mano cogiendo un pedazo de nieve y en cuanto Sonic estuvo a tiro, se la tiró a la cabeza, éste no se lo esperaba y cayó, cayó rodando ladera abajo, haciéndose una bola enorme de nieve. Knuckles se detuvo triunfante al pie de la ladera, chocando las manos con Shinta, que se había divertido mucho y decía "¡otra vez!" sonriendo, temblando de emoción.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡eso no vale!- Dijo Sonic sacando las manos, los pies y la cabeza de la gigantesca bola de nieve. -¡Haces trampa!  
-¿Yo?- Sonrió el equidna. -No hemos puesto reglas, he ganado así que... Shinta, dale su castigo.  
Shinta sonrió maliciosamente sacando un rotulador negro, pintando un bigote en la cara de Sonic, un sol en una mejilla, unas pestañas en un ojo y el otro negro, el erizo estaba verdaderamente ridículo, el equidna y el murciélago se pusieron a reír descontrolados.  
-Vale, tú ganas, pero sácame de aquí.- Admitió Sonic. -Y no grites, ¿quieres que se nos caiga toda la montaña encima?  
Knuckles se acercó a él dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa, don "yo soy el héroe"? ¿no puedes tú solito?  
Y rieron más todavía mientras sacaba a Sonic de la bola de nieve gigante, pero mientras lo hacían, algo llamó la atención del equidna, Sonic se sacudió la nieve y se limpió la cara mirando hacia donde había empezado a mirar Knuckles.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado el erizo azul.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿no lo notas? Nos están acorralando...  
Shinta se agarró a la cintura de Knuckles, asustado, había visto algo, una sombra que corría a esconderse, pero pronto salieron a la luz, un grupo de lobos, de nuevo lobos.  
-Ha llegado el momento del "pam, pum"- Sonrió Knuckles a Shinta.  
-¿Estás bien?- Susurró Shinta mirando hacia arriba.  
Knuckles asintió, le apartó un momento de su lado y se puso junto a Sonic, los dos en posición de batalla, codo con codo, y esa fue la primera vez que Shinta vio cómo era un combate entre dos, un combate en equipo, golpes que empezaba uno y acababa el otro, ayudándose mutuamente, caía uno y el otro se ponía delante a defenderle, a Shinta le habría gustado ser mayor en ese momento, ser fuerte, poder luchar con Knuckles, poder vengarse, de nuevo vino a su mente cómo aquellos lobos habían arrasado su pacífico pueblo, sin pararse a pensarlo, sacó su espada, ahora con más firmeza, así esperó su oportunidad, al primer lobo que de un golpe cayó cerca suyo, le dio un espadazo, rozándole sólo pero haciéndole daño, la sangre salpicó en su inocente rostro corrompido ahora por las ansias de venganza, Knuckles lo sintió, era como si una gota de agua helada le hubiese traspasado su chaleco y le recorriese la espalda hacia abajo, se giró y vio a Shinta dando otro espadazo a otro lobo, cayendo su gorro por la fuerza que había usado, dejó de atender a la batalla y eso casi le cuesta otra herida, algo que evitó Sonic, intentando llamar la atención del equidna, pero éste no le hizo caso, notaba que le iba a pasar algo a Shinta, y pasó, cuando quiso alcanzar a otro lobo, éste se volvió, detuvo el golpe del pequeño y le atizó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo rodar varios metros hasta el filo de una pendiente aguantada por el hielo, Knuckles corrió a él, que se empeñaba en ponerse de pie con la espada en la mano, y el suelo cedió, haciéndose ciscos, cayendo Shinta, Knuckles intentó darle alcance, pero alguien disparó, y en el intento de no ser acertado patinó y se detuvo antes de coger a Shinta, que ya había salido de su campo de visión, había caído en el acantilado, cayendo más nieve detrás por las vibraciones del ruido de la pistola.  
-¡Maldito!- Gritó Knuckles dándose la vuelta.  
Pero tuvo que detenerse, los lobos tenían a Sonic reducido y aquel misterioso murciélago que había visto en el pueblo de Shinta había vuelto a aparecer, primero había apuntado a Knuckles, pero como éste se detenía al ver a Sonic atrapado, apuntó a Sonic y le dijo que se rindiese, Knuckles recogió el gorro que le había caído a Shinta durante la batalla y se rindió.  
  
Abajo del todo del acantilado, una figura misteriosa se acercó curioso al cuerpo del pequeño murciélago, le dio un poco con el pie a ver si seguía vivo, en plena caída se había quitado el abrigo y había planeado ligeramente, sin ser bueno en ello todavía había evitado un golpe mortal y la nieve que había caído tras él, el mismo pie le dio la vuelta, dejando al murciélago boca arriba, algo aturdido, abrió los ojos levemente, tosiendo un poco, mirando hacia arriba, la luz le cegaba en aquel oscuro agujero, pero entre aquella luz vio que se agachaba a su lado la figura de un equidna, y se aferró a él. El equidna azul se le quedó mirando un momento, aquellos ojos le recordaban algo.  
  
Knuckles se despertó, le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una celda, notaba el golpe hecho seguramente por la culata de la pistola de aquel murciélago, y lo recordó todo, buscó a Sonic y le vio tirado en el suelo boca abajo, inconsciente, corrió con él, le dio la vuelta y lo traqueteó un poco, no estaba mal herido, se había asustado por un momento, le habían dado algunos golpes, pero ninguno grave, le volvió a traquetear hasta despertarle.  
-¡Auuu, estate quieto!- Dijo Sonic sentándose en el suelo.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí, hemos de buscar a Shinta.- Dijo el equidna decidido.  
Sonic le miró extrañado.  
-Qué raro... ¿no quieres ir a recuperar tu esmeralda?  
Knuckles miró a otro lado, pues claro que quería, era su deber, su destino, pero también quería ir a buscar a Shinta, podía estar mal herido, o muerto, no podía hacerse a la idea, sólo era un crío, era él mismo de niño, o no, era el niño que siempre quiso ser, se conocían muy poco, pero ese pequeño había dado luz a la oscura vida del equidna, no quería desprenderse de él.  
-No sé por qué...- Comenzó a decir de pronto Sonic. -Tengo el presentimiento de que está bien.  
Knuckles tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún flanco débil por donde escapar, se apoyó en la pared, la herida le ardía, le habían golpeado fuerte ahí mientras les traían a la celda, el chaleco se le había manchado levemente de sangre por la parte interior, se lo cerró y continuó pensando. Un ruido llamó la atención de los dos, miraron a ambos lados y luego hacia arriba, una placa de metal cayó entre ellos, de lo alto del techo comenzó a descender la mujer murciélago que tan bien conocían.  
-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Dijo en tono burlón Rouge.  
Knuckles sonrió con tan sólo verla ahí arriba, agitando sus negras alas, sonriendo ella también, guiñándole el ojo al equidna, su juego favorito, lanzándole a Sonic una tarjeta que dijo que si la seguían por ahí arriba podían acceder con esa tarjeta a niveles superiores.  
-¡Ey! Que yo no puedo volar, tendrás que cargar conmigo...- Dijo Sonic con cara de pervertido.  
Rouge bajó hasta ellos.  
-Sí, hombre, y qué más... apáñatelas tú solito, que de peores situaciones has salido.- Dijo Rouge girándole la cara, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos, para que Sonic no los mirase.  
-Yo puedo echaros una mano...- Dijo una voz femenina desde fuera de la celda.  
Apoyada en la pared, con una ropa de invierno bien abrigada, estaba Amy Rose, sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados, les señaló con otra tarjeta, la que abría las celdas.  
-¡Amy!- Gritó Sonic algo nervioso. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te había quedado claro...  
El sonido de una explosión le cortó en seco.  
-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- Preguntó Knuckles.  
-Nada, es Tails.- Respondió Amy. -Tiene un juguetito nuevo...  
Desde el fondo de la sala se escuchaba cantar a Tails canciones animadas que parecían quitarle importancia a la terrible destrucción que iba sembrando a su paso.  
-Este crío está cada día peor...- Comentó Rouge.  
Amy abrió la celda tras discutir un poco con Sonic sobre la fidelidad, dejó salir a sus ocupantes, Rouge iba cojeando, y Knuckles se dio cuenta, pero ella insistía en que no era nada, pero poco más arriba de la rodilla, por la parte de atrás, se veía claramente una venda cubierta de sangre, sin embargo siguió adelante. Sonic se puso al lado de Knuckles.  
-Oye...- Dijo en voz baja. -¿no le vas a contar lo de Shinta?  
-...- Knuckles pensó un momento. -No, mejor esperemos a ver qué ha pasado con él...  
Amy saltó al cuello de Sonic.  
-¡Mira que modelito me he comprado!  
-¡Ahhh! Que me duele todo...- Dijo Sonic. -¿has venido hasta aquí sólo para mostrarme tu dichoso conjunto nuevo?  
Amy le hizo callar con un beso en los labios ¿qué más le daba? todos los presentes ya sabían que estaban juntos, aunque a Sonic seguía sin hacerle gracia, se encogió de hombros ruborizado.  
  
En una cueva cerca de la base de GUN, Shinta abrió sus ojos turquesa despacio, muy despacio, notaba el fuego, el calor, parecía un "deja vi" de la noche anterior con el equidna, pero a su mente las imágenes de las últimas horas se le hicieron cada vez más claras, vio en penumbra la figura de un equidna, pero las sombras no le encajaban con las de Knuckles, no era una chaqueta tejana, más bien parecía un jersey gordo, vio levemente que la figura se le acercaba, se quitaba un guante y le ponía la mano en la frente, era una mano pequeña pero cálida.  
-Ya no tienes fiebre.- Dijo una extraña voz de niño.  
Era una voz que parecía tener dificultades para salir, algo seria. Shinta se incorporó y le vio con más claridad, era un niño, como él, algo más alto, un equidna azul.  
-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Sonrió Shinta.  
-¿Nombre?- El niño se quedó pensando un momento en cómo le habían denominado siempre. -G.  
-¿G? Vaya nombre... que tal sí... "Glaurung"- Dijo Shinta. -Es el nombre de un dragón de un cuento que me contaba mi mamá siempre.  
El equidna se quedó pensativo de nuevo, serio, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a amanecer y eso hizo relucir la nieve fuera de la cueva, Shinta se recuperó completamente, agarró del brazo a quien pensó era su nuevo amigo y le enseñó a jugar con la nieve como el equidna rojo le había enseñado, sin parar de hablar, mostrando el cariño que sentía por Knuckles, algo que G sintió "cálido".  
  
Sonic y Knuckles se pusieron uno al lado del otro, de nuevo habían sido descubiertos, Rouge cojeaba, pero aún así sostenía en alto un arma, disparando junto a Tails a diestro y siniestro, a los robots de aquellos guardias que les cerraban el paso, saliendo éstos corriendo al quedarse indefensos, Amy se escondía tras la máquina de Tails, a ella había que provocarla mucho para sacarle la violencia.  
-Knux,- Llamó Sonic su atención. -yo puedo abrir camino por este lado, ¿puedes encargarte de la sala central y abrir las puertas? Seguramente ahí tendrán la Master Emerald.  
Knuckles asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente, Rouge se le enganchó del brazo.  
-Voy contigo, yo tengo los códigos para abrir...  
-Será mejor que no.- Cortó el equidna las palabras de Rouge. -Estás herida, deja que Tails te lleve a un sitio seguro.  
-¡Oye! Que no eres el único que ha tenido situaciones difíciles en su vida...- Rouge le giró la cara.  
-¡Iros de una vez! Puedo mantenerles distraídos un rato sólo.- Gritó Sonic.  
Su voz autoritaria les hizo obedecer. Rouge seguía cojeando, quizás ahora menos que antes, o eso quería aparentar, ella era la mujer fuerte e independiente, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza que aquella lejana noche (lo que le parecía lejano) la viese tan débil, cantando tristemente sin poder explicarle nada.  
-¿Knuckles?- Dijo tímidamente.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Se detuvo el equidna.  
Rouge estuvo un momento en silencio, con todo aquello no había podido pensar en lo que le quería decir exactamente, en que habían acabado los juegos.  
-Em... no sé cómo empezar...- Rouge bajó su mirada.  
Knuckles desvió la suya también.  
-Siento haber jugado contigo.- Soltó muy rápido Rouge.  
-Bueno...- Knuckles sonrió un tanto triste, él en el fondo quería seguir jugando. -Yo sólo quería saber por qué lo hacías, y estaba algo celoso de la foto que tenías... y ahora que lo sé... Dios, tengo que contarte algo...  
¿Celoso? ¿había dicho eso Knuckles? Rouge no se lo podía creer, notó sus mejillas ruborizándose, y cuando el equidna se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en la de ella se ruborizó también, Rouge estaba confusa, era como si Knuckles supiese algo que ella no sabía, quería abrazarle y explicarle todo lo que había pasado, que el niño de la foto era su hijo, pero que había muerto hacía poco, que no tenía que estar celoso porque ahora era a él al que más quería... y al mismo tiempo no se imaginaba a sí misma diciendo aquellas palabras, se armó de valor, pero cuando se lo iba a decir alguien aplaudió.  
-Muy bonito, ¿ahora te gustan jovencitos?- Dijo una voz ante ellos.  
-¡Kiri! Trae la esmeralda maestra.- Dijo Rouge adelantándose.  
-¡Ja! Mírate, a duras penas te mantienes de pie, soy un buen tirador al fin y al cabo...- Kiri se acercó a ella, cogió su cara con una mano, aquella cara que ahora desprendía odio hacia él- Me das lástima, no sé qué pudo ver mi hermano en ti, no eres más que otra pu...  
Knuckles se metió entre ellos, cogiendo del brazo tan fuerte a Kiri que si no lo hubiese lanzado al suelo se lo habría partido con una sola mano, aunque al menos le hizo callar, eso lo notó el propio Kiri, le dolía como nunca le había dolido y desde el suelo apuntó a Rouge con su pistola, ella hizo lo mismo.  
-Tienes todas las de perder.- Dijo Rouge decidida.  
Kiri sonrió y señaló a Knuckles con otra pistola.  
-Tú, equidna, muévete y la mato a ella, y tú, Rouge, te digo lo mismo, un paso en falso y le mato a él.  
Un truco muy viejo, usar los sentimientos mutuos para acabar con los dos, pero eso era algo que a Knuckles no le afectaba, ligeramente si iba poniendo delante de Rouge, mientras Kiri se levantaba del suelo, obligando a Rouge a tirar su arma bien lejos y murmurando lo idiota que era ella, Knuckles se le abalanzó, forcejeando con él, arrojando también sus armas, pero en un descuido, Kiri le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Knuckles en el costado, sabía que estaba herido, había estado presente cuando le hirieron, clavó fuerte su puño en su costado, haciéndole retroceder, dio dos pasos atrás y Rouge le agarró para evitar que cayese, le puso la mano en el costado sin darse cuenta, Knuckles se mantuvo firme y volvió a por él, mientras luchaba Rouge entraba los códigos para abrir las puertas, hasta que vio que el teclado se estaba manchando de sangre, se miró las manos, tenía una mano llena de ella, no entendía cómo goteaban sus dedos de sangre, miró su pierna, pero ésta no sangraba, estaba vendada, en ese momento un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo oyendo a Knuckles gritar, estaba apoyado en la pared, con una mano agarraba el brazo con el que Kiri intentaba apretar su cuello, la otra mano agarraba su otro brazo, de nuevo apretando su herida, hundiendo más y más su puño, retorciéndolo sádicamente, Rouge le dio a un botón, ya estaba lo suyo, luego metió otros códigos, confiando que Knuckles aguantase lo suficiente, se abrió un compartimento, ahí estaba la esmeralda maestra, o lo que había de ella, puesto que G se había llevado un pedazo, brillaba de una forma extraña pero esperaba que fuese suficiente para ayudar a Knuckles, le lanzó una patada a Kiri, sin acordarse de su pierna mala, separándole de él, quedó sentada en el suelo sin poder levantarse, le lanzó la joya a Knuckles, cayó cerca de él, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, conteniendo el aliento que se le escapaba con dificultad, estiró un brazo hacia la joya, le había empezado a doler el otro, el del costado herido, temblándole la mano al intentar alcanzarla, y no pudo, ésta pareció huir de él, atraída por otra fuerza de atracción, la de G de pie, ante ellos, con el pedazo de esmeralda que faltaba.  
-¿Quieres ir con tus hermanas, joya maestra?- Dijo en tono burlón G.  
La esmeralda se unió de nuevo en su forma original, la enorme esmeralda maestra, el controlador del caos, los ojos rojos de G se iluminaron.  
-Bien hecho...- Dijo Kiri poniéndose en pie.  
Se acercó al pequeño, que a medida que le veía avanzar hacia él recordaba en flashes todo lo que había pasado desde su creación, las burlas, las torturas que ellos llamaban experimentos, la oscuridad cuando no estaban, las luces cegadoras que le dañaban los ojos cuando le examinaban, haciéndole crecer a una velocidad anormal, la sola presencia de ese murciélago le hacía enfurecer, y aún osaba acercarse, exigirle que le diese lo único que le daba calor en aquella fría sala, no lo único exactamente, pero lo más destacable, le habían creado para sentirse así, con ADN del guardián, para tener la necesidad de estar junto a esa joya, de seguir su destino, su condena, por eso al ponerse a su altura, Kiri lo único que recibió fue un fuerte impacto del ataque de G, lanzándole al otro lado de la habitación, luego se acercó a Rouge, sus ojos turquesa, vio la sangre en el suelo, su pierna vendada, se acercó más a ella, que respiraba muy deprisa, puso su mano sobre ella y le hizo sentir su calor, la herida dejó de dolerle, dejó de sangrar, se puso en pie, le había devuelto el favor. Knuckles se intentó poner de pie a duras penas, sin saber qué le hacía a Rouge, pero no le gustaba que tuviese su esmeralda, cualquiera que tuviese la esmeralda maestra era su enemigo, intentó arrebatársela, pero G le esquivó fue a pegarle, pero unas manos le detuvieron.  
-¡Espera, Glaurung! Él es Oniisan, el equidna del que te hablé.- Shinta apareció tras G.  
El equidna azul se detuvo.  
-Igualmente, me siento mejor, sólo quería volver a unir sus pedazos...- Dijo G devolviéndole la esmeralda maestra completa a Knuckles.  
El equidna rojo notó su poder y se sintió más calmado, miró a Shinta y susurró su nombre, el pequeño murciélago saltó a su cuello abrazándole fuerte, haciéndole caer de culo apoyado en la pared. Rouge estaba ante ellos, sin ser capaz de moverse, sin poder articular palabra, ese niño... ese era su niño, sintió su corazón botar de alegría, como si le fuese a salir disparado del pecho, ¿era eso lo que quería decirle Knuckles? ¿que conocía su historia? Quiso abalanzarse y abrazarles a los dos, llenarles de besos, sobretodo a aquel niño que había seguido en secreto, al que le había estado pagando todo ese tiempo todo lo que necesitase, dinero que mandaba a sus padres adoptivos, pero cuando intentó acercarse a ellos, por detrás se levantó velozmente Kiri y agarró a Rouge del cuello.  
-Apestosos equidnas... no sois de confianza...- Dijo apretando el cuello de Rouge desde su espalda. -Mira Rouge, ¿no es ese tu hijito? Dios... cómo se parece a mi hermano...  
Shinta miró confuso a Knuckles y se abrazó más a él, escondiéndose en su abrazo, murmurando que sus padres estaban muertos, pensaba que aquello no podía ser verdad.  
-Suéltala.- Dijo Knuckles con voz decidida.  
-Dame la esmeralda.- Repuso Kiri.  
G se acercó a Kiri, cansado de todo, sus recuerdos eran como cortocircuitos, en un rápido movimiento apartó al murciélago de Rouge, les hizo una señal para que se fuesen, Knuckles intentó ponerse en pie, apoyándose en Rouge, y Shinta se puso a su otro lado.  
-¿Lo ves, Oniisan? Tú solo no podías con él...- Dijo Shinta sin soltarse del equidna.  
-¡Sí que podía con él! Lo que mis poderes...- Repuso el equidna.  
-No podías usarlos.- G seguía de espaldas a ellos. -Mientras los estuviese usando yo, tú estabas indefenso.  
G había usado los poderes de la esmeralda maestra para encontrarla y unir el pedazo que le faltaba.  
-¡Ven con nosotros, Glaurung!- Gritó Shinta. -Tenemos que seguir jugando...- Y dijo por lo bajo. -mira, se supone que esta tía es mi madre, la podemos compartir, aunque nada de ligar con ella ¿vale?  
G se giró hacia ellos riendo por el comentario del niño.  
-Iros, puede que parezca un niño, pero en mi mente se encuentra un adulto. Shinta, gracias por enseñarme lo que es ser niño...- Sonrió el equidna azul.  
Knuckles también pensó eso, también debía agradecer a aquel renacuajo el recordarle que las pesadillas al fin y al cabo también son sueños, y como tales se podían retocar para que fuesen más agradables.  
Una vez solos, G le dijo a Kiri.  
-Llámame Glaurung, soy tu obra ¿no? Pues es tu obligación cuidar de mí, ahora será al revés, tú serás mi servidor quieras o no.  
Glaurung quería experimentar ese calor que había sentido cuando Shinta se echó en los brazos de Knuckles, ese calor que une a las personas aún sin tener lazos de sangre, así se quedó en aquel solitario lugar, con un murciélago que obligatoriamente le serviría todo lo que le quedaba de vida al niño adulto.  
Knuckles salió afuera agarrado por Rouge, Sonic al verle corrió hacia él, estaba bien, y junto a él venía Shinta, ahora sí que todo estaba bien. Tails le curó parcialmente las heridas al equidna, Rouge se acercó y le quitó el sitio al zorrito, que se fue murmurando "chicas..."  
-¿Y bien?- Dijo Rouge sentándose a su lado. -Tenías que contarme algo...  
-...- Knuckles se encogió de hombros. -Era lo de Shinta... pero ya está todo claro, tú tienes que cuidar de él ahora.  
-Oh...- Se decepcionó Rouge, ella esperaba algo más por parte de él.  
De una forma extraña, Knuckles se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y se fue con su joya, sin mirar atrás, no quería mirar a Shinta, que gimoteaba al verle partir. Rouge miró a Shinta, estaba ahora más triste, hacía verdaderos pucheros al ver a su hermano mayor irse, ella se agachó hasta él y le sonrió.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos con él?  
Shinta sonrió, salió corriendo, Knuckles giró levemente la cabeza y le vio correr.  
-¡Oniisan!- Gritó emocionado el pequeño.  
Knuckles se dio la vuelta entero y le cogió al vuelo, abrazándole de nuevo, se había formado un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos, aunque su sonrisa también iba por la madre del niño, que caminaba lentamente hacia él, con una mirada seductora.  
-Bueno, Shinta, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, deja de llamarme Oniisan.- Dijo Knuckles dejándole en el suelo.  
-Es que no me has dicho tu nombre...- Repuso el pequeño.  
-¿Uh? Ah, bueno... Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna.  
-¿Quéeee? Vaya nombre tú... prefiero seguir llamándote Oniisan.  
Rouge se echó a reír, luego Knuckles también, ahora sí que había finalizado su trabajo, ahora tenía a alguien más para proteger, ese niño que quería con locura, y la mujer que tanto había rondado sus pensamientos, unidos por fin. 


End file.
